masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Task: Naming the Dead
Bodies of fallen colonists have been left to rot on the hostile surface of Eos. Find and scan them all, then bring back information to the Nexus to provide closure to family and loved ones. Acquisition The task is obtainable almost right after landing on Eos. Upon approach on a prospective body, scanning it will cause the corresponding journal entry to appear. Walkthrough Find And Scan Colonist Bodies There are seven bodies at several locations: Site 1: Promise, Site 2: Resilience, the Northern Monolith , the Western Monolith , and the Southern Monolith . Either Pathfinder Ryder's squadmates, SAM, or Foster Addison will make a comment about the body upon approach, signaling that it's nearby. There are no objective markers for the corpses on the map, meaning thorough exploration is the only way to complete the task. ;Site 1: Promise * This body (Harwell, Theo J.) can be found on the north edge of Site 1: Promise, where Ryder first enters Eos. There's a small shuttle behind the large building, and by the edge of the building just opposite lies the dead human. ;Site 2: Resilience * This body (West, Porter M.) can be found on the path leading down into Resilience. This is the east fork of the path leading south out of Site 1. One of Ryder's squadmates will make a point of pointing out this body upon approach. The man is face-down in the sand on the east side of the path, near some rocks. * This body (Ylar, Thysa) is found in the confines of Resilience. It is on the western side of the large building, on the walkway leading up to the second story of the large building. The asari body will be on the right-hand side, up the third set of stairs. * This body (Trenitus, Gordanus) is found to the north of Thysa. Between two large kett energy shields on the outside of the northern side of the large building lies the turian body face-up on the ground. ;Northern Monolith * This body (Avante, Tegan C.) can be found by the northern monolith which is west-southwest of Site 1. The human can be found on a small rise to the northwest of the monolith, but to the southeast of the path. The body is face-down on the rise, and there's also a Platinum Mineral Node to collect southwest of it. ;Western Monolith * This body (Pavlov, Amira S.) is with a group of other corpses. They're on the south edge of the western monolith, or the one almost at the center of the map. Pavlov is the human on her back with a half-buried arm. ;Southern Monolith * This body (Anton, Darin T.) is found in the kett stronghold by the southern monolith in The Golden Wastes. It cannot be missed on first pass barring willful ignorance, as clearing the stronghold of enemies is required for Priority Ops progression. To get inside the stronghold, a generator on top of the building must be destroyed. From here, the cutscene/dialogue introducing Nakmor Drack will play. Afterward, the corpse is by the far end of the room on an operating table, beside a terminal containing an audio log of his last words. The mission is finished after scanning the last body. There is no need to return to the Nexus with the information (as the mission description describes) to complete this mission. Aftermath Completing this mission will allow the mission Doesn't Add Up to be available from Majordomo Bell-Scott in Prodromos. Rewards *+270 XP *+29 AVP *+2% Eos viability Bugs *The turian body at Site 2 may disappear after scanning. Dialogue triggers as normal during subsequent revisits, even though there isn't any corpse to be seen. Category:Additional Tasks Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Eos